Her White Light
by MyLovelyInsanity
Summary: I knew the war went on in the background of my life, but I still felt safe even while cities around us suffered. Then August 6th came and burned my world to ashes just like everyons else's. I eventually lost my life. Yet somehow I was given a second chance at life in a new world. How I got here I don't know and I don't know if I'm still dead or if I'm actually alive again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow words! This is my first fanfic I have ever written and my first authors note too! Hooray! Anyways time for a few interesting announcements, explanations, and a simple request. This will be a multi-chapter story following brotherhood mostly. Also this story has some history involved. August 6 and August 9 are approaching so in memory of the first victims of the first atomic bombs used by humanity my oc will be a victim of the infamous weapons.**

**Having said that I have read about the bomb, the effects, and survivors' stories from various websites and watched barefoot gen and its sequel. I noticed in the comments of those articles hateful things and debates said about whether the bomb was right or wrong. Personally I believe it was utterly wrong, low, and dirty to target innocent civilians. So I want to ask possible reviewers to reframe from making hateful comments like the ones I have seen. I would appreciate it very much and thank you.**

**I believe that is all I have to say to you my dear readers. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**You have to accept whatever comes and the only important thing is that you meet it with the courage and with the best that you have to give~unknown **

**Prologue**

* * *

I miss them.

I miss my family, my friends, my city, my neighbors, even my school. I happily lived with my parents, my baby brother, and our pet pygmy goat. I hung out with my best friends everyday at our favorite places. I caused mayhem all over the neighborhood. I did great in school and was on good terms with all my teachers.

That life has become the shadows and ghosts of the past.

The world I knew is gone. My home has been reduced to nothing but a graveyard siting under a dusty, polluted sky filled with clouds that yield black radioactive rain. Bodies and rubble lay scattered everywhere like a child had

dragged out all their toys and didn't clean their mess up afterwards. You could see the hopelessness and sorrow floating around.

The silence was a welcomed sound far better than the agonized pleas for water from the burned and mutilated "survivors" who still lived even while their skin hung off their bodies as strings and blobs of flesh. They couldn't see it with empty or damaged eyes,, but the feeling must had been even more torturous than any image could be. The nightmares have not excluded them.

I was left alone and broken. My family was dead. My friends were dead. I was not ready to become a victim of war. My sorrow was drowning me and I would've died a lot sooner on that hot ground if my last surviving friend and neighbor had held out a hand to me when I needed it most.

A miracle or cruel luck spared me the same fate as the "survivors", but death still came to collect in the form of a rabid illness. First it seemed like the flu with a little nausea and vomiting and a simple fever. Soon the symptoms went away and I felt fine for a little while. My burns even looked like they started to heal. But only for a little while.

My body started to feel like thousands of bugs were burrowing and eating my insides. I grew weaker and weaker. The pain in my body grew worse. I didn't want to eat anything. I would vomit till I was just gagging and felt nauseated all the time. My burns itched and blistered and swelled. The pain brought me to tears. It hurt so much to move.

The bomb released deadly radiation that entered and destroyed my body. Soon I couldn't even stand up. I was bedridden for two days. Then the day I died the blood I had coughed and vomited up covered the floor, ground, and myself. It looked like a bloody murder had taken place in our little shelter. My friend was wiping the blood off my face with one hand and holding my hand with his other hand. My vision had been black for hours, but I noticed the pain was fading. I grew quiet and relaxed. I felt like I was floating away and the world around me seemed distant and unreal like a dream. I knew I was dying. I had never wanted to die. Somehow I managed to turn my head to my friend and catch a glimpse of him through the fog. I told him I was sorry, but apparently I had to go. The blood all over me made a warm blanket. I heard him call my name, but it sounded like an echo.

"Mikasa!" He called.

My body only went limped in response. My lungs desperately attempted to draw another breathe in and my heart desperately tried to gather more strength to produce another beat, but it was all in vain. The quiet, dark abyss pulled me away where I was to never to see my friend or the ruins of my home and my life again.

Then I woke up.

The sudden sight, sounds, and sensations shocked me. I nearly choked and it took everything in me to remember how to breathe. My vision was still extremely blurry and I still felt incredibly weak. Above me I saw the blue sky, the white clouds, and the brilliant sun and I knew I was out of that hell! I realized I was moving and saw an angel flying me to heaven.

Or so I thought.

In some ways I was wrong. In some ways I was right.

It took much soul-searching to let go of the hate and craving for revenge I had. I realized though nothing I did would bring my life back or reverse the events from the past that I described above. The war had already ended anyway. So I cherish the memories of the life I lived and hold them dear to me in the present.

You can never replace a person or people you love, but you can always add more as you live on and move forward no matter where you find yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hello again! Yes this chapter is long but my precious, strange voices it is important for a number of reasons:

First I wanted to introduce Mikasa's life, family, friends, and hopes to show what she will lose and I felt introducing all that and then killing them off would be too long a chapter.

Second Mr. Warren is a VERY important character and plays a huge role in the story. He does something important and has a major history involved in the story

Third the comment Mr. Warren makes is also important. During the second world war the fact that Hiroshima had been spared destruction for so long cause people to worry that a horrible fate was set for the city.. A survivor's father also believed that. That survivor recounted his experience of the atomic bomb into the comic/movie Barefoot Gen which I recommend to anyone interested. The english version is available in 9 parts on you tube.

Fourth the reference to it being hot is true. The August of 1945 was very hot especially on August 6th since it was a cloudless day. Sad fact no clouds sealed the city's fate. The American government instructed the Enolga Gay to bomb the city that day because of no clouds.

Fifth the time on the clock,8:15am, is the exact time Little Boy detonated over the city on August 6th. Any soul within a half mile distance died instantly which comes up to around 80,000. Some poor vaporized souls only had their shadows to serve as their remains. Look up 'shadows of Hiroshima' on google images . Such a sad state.

The next chapter will be much more dramatic and agonizing for obvious reasons that you will find out at the end of the chapter if you know anything about history or read this note.

On the other invisible hand we have two more chapters after this before Ed and Al appear. Sorry to make you wait so long my friends, but this isn't a story where the OC goes to bed and randomly wakes up in Amestris or is pulled into the gate for no reason or attempts alchemy from the show and it works because that would never happen especially that last thing. Sorry to deliver the bad news. I would go insane if alchemy was real hehe~

Anyways the real question is where should Ed and Al and Mikasa first meet? After the Issac the Freezer incident since I am in Brother? In Loire? Leave a comment my valuable readers~

One last thing this chapter gave me hell to type. Copy and pasting messed all my spaces up which I had to fix, I can't bold anything, I can't center anything, and the screen keeps flinching when I try to type so forgive me if somethings are still wrong when I post this.

Yukata-summer kimono

Neesan-older sister

Chan-female friends

San-Mr, Mis etc

Kun-for male friends

* * *

Every goal, every action, every thought, every feeling one experiences whether it be consciously or unconsciously known is an attempt to increase one's level of piece of mind~Sydney Medwed

Chapter 1

Piece of Mind

* * *

I love these peaceful mornings where I float on the border of awareness and senselessness. The border itself is its own little world where some things are real and some things are imaginary. The world allows me to dream wonderful fantasies while letting the distant and comforting sounds of my family drift in from reality. The laughter of my little brother playing somewhere, the hums from my mother making breakfast, the squeaks and thumps from my father's wagon outside as he prepares for work, and the roaming clicks from our pet pygmy goat's hooves on the wooden floor float in the air around my dream boat. These are familiar, reassuring sounds that I can never imagine being silenced.

I laid awake for a little while and just listened. I had a few minutes to spare before my mother would come to wake me up for school anyways. I snuggled back into my pillow and blanket keeping my warm spot warm. I was just about to fall completely back to sleep when mother came in.

"Mikasa time to get up and get ready for school."

I groaned and cracked an eye open. Mother had her long black hair pinned up and wore a white yukata. "Get up now Neme." She said poking innocent fun at the nickname given to me by my little brother. I groaned again and pulled myself to my feet. I stood just at my mother's chin. "Yes mother shortie." I said giggling and poking innocent fun at my mother's nickname too. Mother rolled her sky blue eyes and went back to the kitchen.

I yawned and began my usual routine. I took a short cold shower then used a towel to dry my long black hair before putting it in a damp braid. I put on the nicest clothes I had for school and went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Afterwards I went back to my room to roll my bed mat up.

As I did this, I heard little clicks come down the hall and enter my room. Soon I felt a wet nose rubbed against my leg. "Bah!" I said turning around and petting the soft brown fur of the tiny goat who bore a cute little white star on his nose, a white chest, and white and black stripes on his eyebrows, ears, and tail

Yes not a lot of people have pygmy goats as house pets, but how we got the goat is a funny story. A year ago father bought a baby goat for a cheap price to use for milk thinking it was a regular goat. Father brought the baby goat home and let my brother and I name it. My brother picked Bah because that's the sound goats make. I fell in love with the cute name. Eventually we realized Bah was never getting any bigger and a pygmy, but we still love him.

Someone else decided to join us. Shinji, my three-year old little brother, ran into the room giggling and laughing while holding a rice ball. The rice was all over his face, hands, arms, and clothes. "Neme!" He said beaming at me with the same sky blue eyes as my mother's. I laughed at Shinji's pronunciation of Neesan and pulled him into a hug on my lap. I attempted to fix his messy short black hair , but it was hopeless with him. His bangs needed trimming since they fell in his eyes. I also attempted to clean some of the rice crumbs off his gray short-sleeved shirt and tan pants. Bah had the same idea and jumped in Shinji's lap and started to clean the rice crumbs off.

"Childern! Breakfest!" Mother called.

My stomach growled at the thought of food. "Let's go eatShinji. I'm starving." I said sitting him on his feet. I stood up and walked down the hall toward the kitchen with Shinji behind me and Bah behind him.

My brother and I sat down at the table together waiting for mother and father. Mother placed a bowl of food for Bah on the floor just as Father walked in from outside and sat down with us . "Good morning children. I hope you both slept well." He said smiling at us while running his hand through his short black hair. He wore his normal work clothes which consisted of tan shorts and a white sleeveless shirt.

Mother joined us a few minutes later setting bowls of rice in front of us all. It wasn't very much.I cast a sad expression. "Forgive me children, with this accursed war going on food has been scarce and expensive. " he said solemnly his voice laden with shame and sadness.

Shinji had already begun to eat not caring for war talk.

"It is enough Father. I humbly partake." I said smiling to reaffirm my statement.

"Yes my love. You have done excellent work to provide for this family through these hard times. " Mother said placing her white hand over his dark tan one, her eyes full of love. He smiled back at her with the same strong look in his dark brown eyes.

"Yes enough war talk. You children shouldn't worry about that. Now is time for family and a meal before school." Father said motioning me to eat. I obeyed. I never really paid attention to the war so I wasn't worried anyway. My family chatted away about nothing in peticular. Mother was to stay home to watch Shinji and make more shoes for the factory. Father would leave for work at 8am like always. Before long it was time for me to leave.

"Goodbye Mother, Father, and Shinji." I said giving a short bow to them.

"Goodbye dear. Have a good day at school. Love you." Mother said.

"Love you too. Behave and study hard." Father said.

"Bye-bye Neme. Lope you." Shinji said waving with his fingers.

I said goodbye and love you to Bah too who kept on eating.

I slide the door to our hut closed with a notebook tucked under my arm and sandles on my feet. I went up to the sidewalk, but I noticed Warren-san sitting on the steps of his front porch. 'I'll stop by and say hello for a minute.' I thought excitedly.

Warren-san was an old man who had been our neighbor for 15 years. He was from America and had traveled the world in adulthood. His stories fascinated me, my brother especially, and even our parents (I could tell). He spoke three different languages and had even thought me English.

I ran around his fence and across his yard. "Good morning Warren-san. How are you?" I asked sitting down on the step beside him. He had an open brown worn out book on his lap, but I noticed his eyes were firmly sat on the clear sky far above our heads.

"Good morning Warren-san. How are you?" I asked didn't seem to hear me and kept staring up. I waited a second but nothing. "Helloooo Warren-san." I said while waving my hand in front of his face. Finally he noticed and lowered his wrinkled face from the smooth sky to look at me with green troubled eyes.

"Something wrong Warren-san?"

He signed and ran a hand through his gray hair. "Oh it is nothing a child needs to worry about. Just an old man spacing out." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on now Warren-san. Why were you staring at the sky?" I persisted.

He seemed to contemplate it for a long time. After a minute I asked again. "Well Warren-san?" His smile dropped and an air of seriousness cast itself around us. He sign again. "All around us cities have fallen from bombs and air raids. Yet Hiroshima has remained untouched by such destruction from this war." He paused looking at the book. "I feel Hiroshima has been chosen for a unique, but horrific doom and our time is running up...maybe it is best you and your family leave the city..." He finished.

We were silent for a moment. Then all of sudden Warren-san closed the book on his lap and laughed gleefully. "Oh! Forgive me! I'm just a paranoid old man! I am ashamed of myself for possibly scaring a child with war talk and death!" Warren-san used his cain to stand up. He dusted off his green kimono and walked up the stairs stopping in his front door to remove his brown sandles.

"Now run along Mikasa. You don't want to be late for school on account of an old man's ramblings. Your father would not want you to be late." He said chucking.

"Oh! You're right!" I said jumping up. "Goodbye Warren-san!" I said waving as I ran off. He waved as well before disappearing inside his house.

I ran my usual, same old mile and a half route to school. It was long, but mother said the exercise was good for me. My family was too poor to ride the bus everyday and I don't have a bike to ride. I was hoping I would get one for my birthday soon since I overheard mother and father say they hoped they could. I greeted my acquaintances on the street: the shopowners, families, and other friends going to school too.

After a mile, I stopped at a humble little hut and seated myself on the low stone fence. I waited and before long a boy and a girl emerged from the house. "Hello Mikasa-chan!" The girl, Kori, said while squeezing me in a hug. Her brother, Kinji, walked up and yawned. "Hello Kori-chan and Kinji-kun!" I said to my best friends.

Kori and Kinji were twins. Both had black hair, but Kori's was shoulder length while Kinji's was short. Both were tan with green eyes. They had been my best friends since forever.

"It's hot!" Kinji complained unfolding his arms from across his white sleeveless shirt. "I know. I'm melting." I complained too.

"We better get to school soon or we'll be late." Kori said. I nodded and agreed. Kinji smirked and suddenly bolted from his spot. "Race you guys!" He called over his shoulder. "No fair! You have a head start!" I yelled while running.

He laughed. Kori laughed too and passed me. As we ran Warren-san's words floated up. I glanced at the sky myself. It looked to innocent. 'He was being a paranoid old fool!' I joked.

When we reached the corner of the stone wall that surrounded the school I was careful to avoid the edge of a sidewalk block that poked up. Kinji won the race since he entered the school first. Kori was second and I was third.

"I want a rematch tomorrow Kinji-kun!" I said to Kinji in the hall. "Yeah yeah loser." He joked. Soon we got to the classroom and I greeted sensei as we walked in. I sat down at my desk and pulled out ny notebook. The clock read 8:15am.

"Kori-chan, what is today's date?" I asked pencil aimed to write.

"August 5th, 1945."


End file.
